Jules Against the World
by SYuuri
Summary: -It was just an ordinary shopping trip, until Sam decides to get creative. Spoilers for Unconditional Love. xX Drabble Xx


**Title:**** Jules Against the World  
****Character:**** Sam, Jules.  
****Word count:**** 600  
****Rating****: G  
****Prompt****: #39 – Decision  
****Spoilers****: The new episode: Unconditional Love  
****Summary****: ****It was just an ordinary shopping trip, until Sam decides to get creative.****  
****Disclaimer****: My birthday coming up in a few months. Could I have Sam? *beams* **

**:: Borrowing and twisting a line from 'Despicable Me': **_**It was so good I'm gonna die!**_** Why did it have to be only a sneak peek?**

**

* * *

**

"Soph didn't register for her shower, so I don't have any idea what she already has." Jules said as they walked through aisle after aisle. Everything was pink or blue and the awkwardness that had struck her since she first stepped into the store hadn't ebbed yet. "To tell you the truth, I know nothing about babies." She admitted coyly.

Sam kept his eyes on the large rack of babies clothing. The cotton was _baby_ soft beneath his calloused fingertips. He had been more than thrilled when Jules came to him, clearly halfheartedly, and asked him about Sophie's baby showers.

Having two daredevils as cousins, Sam's knowledge was better than hers, baby-wise. He knew that while Jules was technically an aunt herself, she didn't really talk with her brothers.

And how could he deny such a request? It was amusing to see the tough Julianna Callaghan flush crimson.

"I didn't know much about paint either." Sam remarked, recalling the time he'd asked for her suggestion when he's redoing his apartment.

The irony didn't go unnoticed by him. Jules was the one wearing the cool pants in this… not relationship.

"Not even a clue whether it's a girl or a boy." Jules sighed, picking up a pair of lavender socks, studying them for a while before putting them back. She felt misplaced, and now she wasn't quite sure if taking Sam with her was such a bright idea. It had seemed okay then, but now? She should have asked Spike. Or Winnie. Or probably she should have given Donna a call.

The last one was definitely sarcasm.

He was quietly watching her from the corner of his eyes. After the break up that felt had happened a million years ago and Lew's death, it was as if there's an invisible abyss gaping open between them. Recently though, he noticed the distance was increasingly decreasing. He sensed that she was slowly yet surely getting comfortable hanging out around him again, cracking occasional jokes and even daring to, he wouldn't exactly use the word 'flirt' but nothing else came across his mind at the moment, with him.

To put it simple, everything was alright with his world nowadays. For someone with a deep scarring emotional background like him, that meant a lot.

"Hello there, do you need some help?"

They turned and saw a middle-aged woman standing near. The saleslady put her hands on her hips before settling her eyes on Jules, whose body visibly stiffened under her motherly observation.

"We're just looking around." Sam answered, returning her smile with one of his own.

"Well well, it's never too early to shop for your baby. How far along are you, little lady?"

Sam didn't know what tickled him more; the fact that the shopkeeper had mistaken Jules for an expecting mother or because of Jules' facial expression when she called her 'Little Lady'.

Sam had to cover his mouth to hide his smirk, but the entire scenario was far too comical. Of course, things were just heating up…

"Don't just stand there, _Daddy-to be_! Get your arse here!"

Jules released an awkward laugh, her eyes darting wildly from him and back to the older woman's face before animatedly explained that '_they are not a couple_', that '_they're there for a friend's baby's shower_', and '_she's definitely not the soon-to-be-mother_'.

As Sam walked closer he made a split second decision. Jules was going to kill him, but what's life without some risks?

He was in the mood after all.

Grinning, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Don't mind her, it's probably just pre-wedding jitters...,"

* * *

**:) Yeah I know, even when it's about Ed and Soph I'm still thinking about Sam and Jules**.


End file.
